


Can't Wait Any Longer

by itswoxo



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Carlos dancing, Foreplay, Hurt TK Strand, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Sweet Carlos, TK being adorable and horny again, TK is a little shit and Carlos loves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24263113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itswoxo/pseuds/itswoxo
Summary: TK is horny and Carlos can't resist.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 11
Kudos: 184





	Can't Wait Any Longer

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr username is itswoxo too. You can send me prompts if you want! Take care!   
> (I still don't know how to put that fcking link here. I tried but failed. I'm a grandma when it comes to technology, sorry.)

Carlos was too damn sexy. 

He listened music everytime he cooked, and the way he moved his hips when he was dancing was... torture for TK. His mind, his body, his everything focused on him, only him. TK was about to going crazy because he wanted Carlos so much, especially at those moments.

But after he got shot, Carlos was being so careful with him. He told TK that he didn’t want to hurt him and they had to wait proper recovery to have sex. TK felt like dying.

“You are torturing me with those hips moves Papi, you know that right?” He said to Carlos with an obvious lust in his eyes. He was laying on the couch, his favorite fluffy blanket over him.

Carlos looked at him innocently. “I’m sorry Tiger. I think I should take a break from dancing when I cook for a while.” 

TK moaned. “C’mon baby! I feel like I’m gonna explode any time but I can’t!” He sounded so desperate. 

Carlos put his apron aside and walked towards him. He kneeled down in front of the couch and run his hand through TK’s hair a few times. “Baby, I don’t wanna hurt you.”

Even that small touch was enough for TK to gasp. “I..I know but.. I don’t know how long I can go on without you kissing me, holding me, making me lose my mind..” 

Seeing TK that much desperate was so hard for Carlos. 

“Do you think it is not a torture for me?” He leaned over and kiss him. Slowly, but with an open mouth. 

“Looking at me with those beautiful green eyes and not even trying to hide your lust... But what if hurt you? Even the idea of it makes me feel terrible.”

TK put his hands on the sides of his neck and pulled Carlos towards himself more. He looked at him with such intensity that Carlos felt a wave of shiver down on his spine. “ I-I can’t hide my feelings around you. I don’t want to. I swear I’m okay baby, please... I know you won't hurt me. Please Carlos..." TK pulled Carlos on top of him, between his knees and kissed him hard. 

Carlos pulled back.“H-hey.. easy Tiger. I-” 

TK moved his tongue over Carlos’s lips and made him forget his words.”I’m okay. Please just...just kiss me. Touch me love..”

TK’s begging was a last drop for him. Carlos couldn’t hold it anymore and kissed him with passion, hunger and love. He started to thrust his hips into TK’s slowly. 

TK moaned loudly and moved his hands towards Carlos’s ass and arched his hips more. Carlos buried his head into the crook of TK’s neck carefully and trailed down there with his tongue.

“C-Carlos!”

It wouldn’t be the first time for them to come just by grinding their hips and kissing each other with hunger because in the mornings it was their favorite thing to do, but this time it was full of pure intense. Their whole body was shaking. 

TK wrapped his legs around Carlos’s hips. “You feel so good baby.” His lips brushed against Carlos’s ear. “ I love the feeling of that big, thick cock of yours agaisnt mine..” 

Carlos couldn’t help but bite TK’s collarbone and moaning against his skin. “You are not playing fair.” He murmured.

“And whose fault is that? You made me wait too long.” He said breathlessly and put his hands under Carlos’s shirt. Feeling that smooth skin on his fingertips was amazing.

“It’s been a week Tiger.”

“Still, too long.” His nails digged into Carlos’s back. 

Carlos closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then he looked at TK. “Okay, hold tight.” He said and put one of his hands under TK’s back and the other under his ass. TK wrapped his legs around Carlos again when they got up. “What are you going to do with me Officer?” 

“Oh, you have no idea.” 

**Author's Note:**

> My first time ever to write something like this! and it's not even.. you know.. completed smut? Please let me know what you think. Too bad? Bad? Good? Don't even try to write again? What do you think?


End file.
